tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexander McCullen (SG)
This page is for the benevolent Shattered Glass businessman Alexander McCullen. For his destructive main-universe counterpart, see Alexander. "Let MARS help make life better for you and your community.” ALEXANDER MCCULLEN is the close son of million humanitarian James McCullen XXIV, popularly known as DESTRO. ALEXANDER inherited much of his father’s business savvy and charisma, but has elected to work on more of a grass-roots level, metaphorically rolling up his sleeves to work within the community to help make gains while his father works on a more global scale. Born in near-poverty in the Midland Valley of Scotland, Alexander was raised by a single mother who spoke so little about his father that Alexander did not even know his last name, only that he was known as James. Unable to afford much in the way of education, Alexander learned from the criminals and gangs he fell in with during his youth. Seeking a better life, teenaged Alexander began to seek out information about his father's identity. He was pleased to learn he was the son of none other than wealthy philanthropist James McCullen Destro. Father and son were joyfully reunited, and Alexander has made great gains in his education and status while never forgetting what it was like to be poor and struggling. He uses these lessons on a daily basis to make his world a better place for others like him. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: When Destro was a young man, he fell in love with a beautiful black Scottish woman. His family forbid him to see her since she was a poor commoner, but James Destro the Younger disobeyed them, seeking out her company whenever he could get away. This woman became pregnant while young James was out of the country, and in a panic she sought help at Castle Destro. James's family paid her off against her will to keep her silence about the pregnancy, making dire threats as to what would happen to her and her child if she spoke. Alexander's mother never spoke to James out of fear, but raised her son telling stories of his father, never mentioning exactly who he was other than his first name. Alexander grew up poor on the streets of Scotland, his natural power and charisma allowing him to quickly rise to command the largest of the local gangs. Following rumours of an unknown bastard child of Lord Destro years later, Mistress Armada used her superior intellience-gathering skills to track down Alexander and inform him of his true birthright. At Armada's urging, Alexander confronted Destro, who remembered the lost love of his youth. Father and son were joyfully reunited, and Destro welcomed him into the family, doing everything he could to help Alexander with his education and finding a place for him in MARS' community outreach division. Alexander has returned the favor by working hard to repay his father's kindness and pass it forward to others less fortunate. MUX History: Alexander McCullen currently runs a community outreach center in Scotland. OOC Notes In the Shattered Glass universe, Alexander is the good son of millionare philanthropist Destro. Logs Players Alexander McCullen will probably be temped by Bzero, unless anyone else wants him for the TP. ---- Category:Characters Category:SG-Cobra Category:TP-Only Category:Humans Category:MARS Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:Male Characters